The present invention generally relates to clutch pedal assemblies and more particularly to an improved clutch pedal assembly for a hydraulically actuated clutch.
Conventional motor vehicles include a motor, such as an internal combustion engine, for driving the wheels of the vehicle. The output power of the motor is transferred to the wheels through a transmission for driving the wheels at various speed ratios. Commonly known transmission types include manual and automatic. For manual-type transmissions, a clutch system is further included for disengaging the motor from the transmission during a shift between gear ratios. The clutch system is actuated by a vehicle operator via a clutch pedal assembly located within an occupant compartment of the vehicle.
In general, clutch systems can be either cable actuated or hydraulically actuated. For cable actuated clutch systems, the clutch pedal assembly functions to pull a clutch cable connected to the clutch system, thereby actuating the clutch release system. In contradistinction, the clutch pedal assembly of hydraulically actuated clutch system functions to push a piston of a master cylinder, thereby actuating the clutch release system. Because of the push/pull distinction between hydraulically actuated and cable actuated clutch systems, the vehicle must be modified accordingly to fit the particular clutch system. Modifications to the dash panel and positioning of other components to ensure proper packaging differ depending on the type of clutch system used. As a result, multiple designs must be engineered and manufactured for each vehicle type, to ensure either clutch system will fit properly. This serves to increase the overall manufacturing costs of the vehicle.
It is therefore desirable in the industry to provide a clutch pedal assembly that eliminates the necessity of redundant designs for fitting one of either a cable actuated clutch pedal assembly or a hydraulically actuated clutch pedal assembly. In this manner, a single vehicle design can implement either a cable actuated clutch system or a hydraulically actuated clutch system, without further modification, thereby reducing overall manufacturing costs.
A pedal assembly is provided comprising a mounting bracket, a first arm pivotally attached to the mounting bracket at a first end and having a pedal disposed at a second end, a second arm pivotally attached to the mounting bracket at a first end and having a linkage attached at a second end. The first arm is in mechanical communication with the second arm whereby pivoting of the second arm follows pivoting of the first arm for manipulating the linkage. A preferred embodiment of the present invention includes at least one drag link interconnecting the first arm and the second arm. The pedal assembly is preferably a clutch pedal assembly for actuation of a hydraulic clutch system of a vehicle.
A combination brake and clutch pedal assembly is also provided, comprising a first mounting bracket, a brake arm pivotally attached to the first mounting bracket at a first end and having a pedal disposed at a second end, a second mounting bracket fixedly attached to the first mounting bracket, a clutch arm pivotally attached to the second mounting bracket at a first end and having a pedal disposed at a second end, an auxiliary arm pivotally attached to the second mounting bracket at a first end and having a linkage attached at a second end, and wherein the clutch arm is in mechanical communication with the auxiliary arm whereby pivoting of the auxiliary arm follows pivoting of the clutch arm for manipulating the linkage.
An advantage of the above-described pedal assemblies is that each enables the implementation of a hydraulically actuated clutch system in a vehicle that is designed and packaged for the clutch pedal assembly of a cable actuated clutch system. In this manner, further modification to the vehicle design is avoided, thereby reducing overall manufacturing and design costs of the vehicle.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.